Frosting On The Cake
by ShadowNeko23
Summary: Frank packs Nutella in his suitcase...what for? Frerard, chocolate, blowjobs and an awkward Mikey Way. None of this is real...I think :3     I couldn't find a "Music" category so I just dumped it under movies. Sorry guys!


Frank pounded out the chords to the chorus and watched him with an open mouth. Gerard was strutting across the stage, swinging his bony hips and running his hands through his beautifully disheveled red hair. Frank could only stare and try to remember his own parts as he watched Gerard scream "But I believe in the enemy!" and drive the fans to the point where they were screaming back and pushing up against the guards on the floor.

They weren't the only people getting excited, Frank felt on fire. His pants were already impossibly tight and his half-hard dick was making the crotch of his pants tent up noticeably. Frank moaned into the mic on cue (his boner helped with the authenticity) and caught Gerard's eye as they groaned in unison. While Frank had Gerard's attention, he ground his hips into the back of his guitar, making it bump into the mic stand and making the moan sound 3 times louder.

Gerard stepped towards him, hips first and it was impossible for Frank to miss Gerard's cock through his pants. He put his head right next to Franks, wet mouth pressing against a wet cheek as a teasing kiss with a soft "uhhh" directly in his ear, causing Frank to close his eyes and bring the crowd into hysterics as he pranced back to the other side of the stage. Mikey smirked at him and Frank smirked back and played with all his heart for the rest of the song.

Gerard grabbed a hand towel off a chair backstage and rubbed it over his sweat-soaked hair, exhausted but pleased at how the show went down. He knew he had to go out there and face the fans and sign some stuff, but he felt up for it today, unlike the other times when all he wanted was a cup of coffee and to collapse on the hotel bed for a few hours. He was a bit tired, but he could go through with the meeting and greeting of teenagers for a little while. Frank slung his guitar up over his shoulder and hugged Gerard from behind, his tattooed arms wrapped around his waist and his chin resting on the crook of his neck.

"You were sexy out there, Gee." Frank whispered hotly, his cock pressed up against Gerard's ass. Gerard blushed slightly, and tilted his head to the side so he could meet Frank's eyes.

"Speak for yourself, Frankie." Frank smirked and pecked his cheek before released Gerard from the hug.

"Come find me later. I've got something for you." He popped him on the ass and walked off without looking back.

The fans were lined up for at least a mile. Gerard knew what was coming, but he was less prepared for it now. His mind was buzzing with the possibilities of Frank's favor. He wasn't really paying attention to who he was talking to or what he was signing, he was just going through the motions. He saw Ray out of the corner of his eye posing for a picture with a girl with blue highlights in her hair, looking so happy she might explode. It's one of his favorite things about going on tour, seeing all the fans, so excited to see them, it makes his day.

Well, the other good part is Frank. No, good is an understatement. He turned his head from the poster he was signing and looked at Frank chatting with Mikey in the corner. He watched Frank laugh and gesture with his hands for a moment before turning back to his autograph. "Frankie…"He chuckled to himself before handing the poster back and posing for a quick picture.

The last of the crowd had dwindled down and Gerard was in desperate need of a smoke. Frank and Ray were chatting with Brian and he didn't really feel like making small talk right now so he trudged to the bus alone. He leaned against the cool exterior of the bus, not yet ready to go inside. Gerard pulled out his packet of cigarettes from his back pocket and light one up, taking a long drag and blowing the smoke out into the dark. Mikey climbed out of the bus and joined him, a beer in one hand.

"You hiding, Gee?" he asked, gesturing towards the rest of the band and Brian. Gerard exhaled some more smoke and countered the question. "You?"

Mikey shrugged. "I've had enough talking for one day." He sighed and settled his hips against the side of the bus. They stood in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Gerard was down to the filter and he eased himself to standing position and motioned towards the bus. "I'm going in. You wanna join me or…?" Mikey shook his head, his hair falling into his eyes. "Nah, I'm gonna be out here for a while." He cracks open his beer and takes a sip. "Alright. See ya later, then." Mikey nodded distractedly, watching the traffic on the other side of the lot. "Oh, Gerard." He turned his head to face his. "If you and Frank are gonna be messing around, try to keep it down. Not all of us like to be up at 2 am." He added with a smirk, watching Gerard blush and quickly climb into the bus.

Frank climbed into the bus a good while later after hunting around for a place where he could shower. He didn't make a habit of showering every day while he was on tour, but he knew he would need it today of all days. The thought of his falling asleep all damp and sticky made his spine tingle…in a really good way.

He smiled when he saw Gerard lounging on his bunk, pencil in hand, sketching. He had his headphones in and didn't notice Frank until he stopped, his back to his bunk and heard the sound of a zipper being undone. Gerard saw a container with white lid and a bold label, but it was moved away too fast for him to really read it. Frank looked over his shoulder and smirked at Gerard's interest in what he had in his hand. "I'll be out in a second." He then walked to the bathroom and shut the door with a slight slam.

Gerard was confused for a moment, but as it dawned on him that this was probably what Frank was talking about earlier, an excited grin sprang up on his face. He didn't know what exactly to expect, I mean, this is Frank we're talking about here and he's full of surprises. Gerard did know that whatever it is, it would be fun. He closed his sketchbook and pushed it under his bunk, placed his pencil behind his ear and poked his head out in the direction of the other bunks. Mikey and Ray were both sound asleep, as it was nearing midnight. Gerard nodded and lay down on this bunk and made a mental note that no matter what was happening, he'd have to keep quiet.

Frank exited the bathroom, his jeans resting low on his hips, the button already undone. He slunk forward and sat on the edge of Gerard's bed.

"You ready, Gee?" he grinned, keeping his hands behind his back.

Gerard scoffed and met Frank's eyes. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Frank brought his hands out from behind him, holding a plastic jar. "Because this is where it gets a little wild." He eased the zipper down on his pants and they slipped down even further.

Gerard's eyebrows furrowed as he read the label. "Nutella? What are we going to do with- Oh. OH." As it dawned on him, an embarrassed smile crossed his face. "Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious, Gee." He crawled up over Gerard's legs and leaned in to him, his dark hair falling in his face, his hazel eyes sparkling with lust. "I hope you're just as hard as I am, or this will be a complete waste of time."

Gerard didn't respond with words, he couldn't. He didn't have anything to say. His lips met Franks and that was fucking it. Frank immediately opened up his mouth to Gerard's, licking and biting in a way that probably didn't even count as a kiss, but it didn't matter because Gerard was doing the same thing to him. Frank reached to the side and drew the curtain closed quickly, just in case Mikey or Ray woke up and happened to look over in their direction.

Gerard nipped at Frank's lower lip and Frank moaned into his mouth, a low sound that carried out through the silent bus. Their cocks were pressed up together, rubbing against each other through the stiff fabric of their jeans and it hurt, it hurt Gerard to the point where he had to break away from the kiss to reposition himself a bit, then ducked his head over and pressed his lips against the scorpion on the side of Frank's neck and bit down over the cool skin, not too hard, but hard enough for Frank to gasp and slide his hands up Gerard's sides, under his shirt, over the pale, smooth skin of his toned stomach, over his chest and toy at his hard nipples.

Gerard bit down harder on Frank's neck and ran his tongue over the mark he was making. Frank moaned again, not as softly as before and tried to ease Gerard's shirt up over his head. "Jesus Christ, Gee. I-I gotta –" He pulled off his shirt in one smooth movement, revealing his chest piece and the swallows below his stomach and grabbed the jar resting on the corner of the bed. "Just…let me do this."

Frank slid his pants and boxers off his hips and pushed them down over his calves and onto the floor. He sighed at the feeling of his dick finally being released from the pressure of his jeans and unscrewed the lid of the nutella jar. He glanced at Gerard, who had already shed his pants and was watching Gerard with a gaping mouth, his cheeks pink and his breathing accelerated. Frank smirked, dipped two fingers into the pot and spread the cream all over his cock.

"Fuck, Frankie", Gerard moaned and reached down to touch himself, just a little, this was too much, watching Frank spread chocolate, fucking **chocolate** over his dick, but Frank grabbed his hand. "Not yet. Just watch now, Gee." He scoops more out of the jar and reaches between his legs and it over the insides of his thighs, gasping quietly, and moves his hands up to covers the swallows on his hip bones.

He props himself up on his elbows and spreads his legs. "Go ahead, Gee. Have a taste."

Gerard sticks his fingers in the nutella jar and leans forward to kiss Frank and he does, he kisses him like it's the last thing he's gonna do on Earth. Frank kisses him back just as fiercely, his tongue scraping Gerard's teeth, and Gerard slowly drags his fingers down Frank's neck and chest, leaving lines all over him until he reaches Frank's cock. Gerard breaks away from the kiss, licks down the side of Frank's neck and sucks at the chocolate decorating his collarbone. Frank's moans loudly and his head thuds against the wall, ricocheting through the bus, loud enough to wake someone, but Frank doesn't care. This is so sweet, so dirty, he could come right now if he wanted to, but no, Frank's holding it in, he knows it gets even better.

Gerard slides his mouth over Frank's chest, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over the place, his tongue licking up all the chocolate that his lips come in contact with, slowly making his way down to Frank's cock. He sucks at the nutella on his hipbones, which brings a steady stream of curses out of Frank's mouth in between staggering breaths.

"Fucking hell, Gee. C'mon—just—" He brings his hand up to Gerard's head, his fingers tangling in his hair and pushes his head down even farther, bring his hips up as he does, causing Gerard's lips to come in contact with the shaft of his cock. "Go. Go, Gee, GO."

Gerard paused for a moment, his mouth inches away from Franks cock, and looked up at Frank through his messy hair. Frank was practically offering himself up, making him vulnerable and putting Gerard in complete control. He took in Frank's expression; his eyebrows furrowed, eyes closed, a bead of sweat trickling down over his temple, his cheeks pink and warm, wet lips parted as he breathed in shallow bursts, his chest rising and falling quickly.

This was his favorite Frank and it made him feel so lucky to be the only one in the world to see this version of him, and Gerard exhaled, his hot breath ghosting over the tender skin of Frank's inner thigh and the taut skin of his dick. Frank made an odd noise in the back of his throat and his cock throbbed, leaking precome and begging to be touched. "Uhhhh—mmm Gee…" he lolled his head back, his fingers clawing at the sheets. "C'mon…don't tease me…it isn't fair…"

Gerard didn't hesitate, he dropped his head and covered Frank's dick quickly with his mouth, which caused Frank to gasp loudly and arch his back up off the bed. Gerard sucked with practiced strokes, pressing his lips down firmly and stroking all over with his tongue. He held Frank's hips down to the mattress with one hand and the other was roving all over his chest, swirling the leftover chocolate and sweat together as if mixing paint and Frank was the canvas.

Gerard looked back up at Frank's face from under his red fringe again and Frank was looking back at him, his eyes sparkling with lust and reached down and slid his hand over Gerard's thick hair, found a resting place and tugged, tugged hard at his scalp, causing Gerard to moan around his dick and suck harder, the taste of his pre-come and nutella strong in his mouth.

"Hmmmm Gee—you're s'good, s'good at this." Frank closed his eyes and thrust slowly into Gerard's mouth. "Faster, harder, c'mon baby GO" and Gerard sucked harder and took his cock all the way down the back of his throat and fought the urge to gag. Gerard wasn't a champion deep-throater, but to get better, you needed practice, right?

Frank thudded his head against the wall and there was a murmur outside the bunk, the sound of someone stirring, shit, it was probably Mikey, Ray could sleep through a hurricane. Gerard sped it up, reaching between his own legs and began jerking on his own dick, and Frank was thrusting hard into Gerard's mouth and pulled hard at his hair, making Gerard moan in pain, but that wasn't all, Gerard was close, fucking close.

"Jesus fucking Christ—I-I can't-uuhhhh" Frank's voice was hoarse as he grunted and shifted under Gerard, knocking the jar of nutella on the floor with a loud thump.

"Mmm—Frankie—I-I'm almost-" Gerard jerked faster, sucked even harder, the chocolate all but gone from Frank's dick and he was sucking like his life depended on it.

Frank's thighs are shaking and his cock twitched inside Gerard's mouth and he looked up again, looked at Frank with his hand clasped over his mouth, holding back desperate moans and he's thrusting, thrusting hard and he's coming and…coming. He tosses his head back, sweat-soaked hair plastered to his forehead, and collapses onto the bed. Gerard swallows it smoothly and finishes himself off quickly, spurting all over his hand and onto the sheets.

The curtain rustles open and it's Mikey, rubbing his eyes sleepily, his blonde hair falling over his face, hopefully distorting his vision. Gerard releases Frank's cock quickly with a wet pop and grabs his pillow to covers himself while Frank pulls the sheets up over his legs, hoping Mikey didn't see anything.

"I heard bumping, sounded like someone fell-" Mikey glances at the jar on the floor and at Frank all sweaty with traces of chocolate on his chest. "Oh…ew." His eyes widened and he hurriedly looked at the floor. "Gerard, is it safe to eat out of that later?"

"Yeah Mikes. Don't worry about it," Frank laughed and Gerard blushed heavily.

"Uh…I'm just…gonna go to sleep now." Mikey backed away from Gerard's bunk towards his own.

"G'nite!" Frank waved cheerfully and closed the curtain, then took Gerard's hand, pulling him close. "Well, how was it?"

Gerard ran his hands through his hair and smiled. "Sweet."


End file.
